RWBY:Spartan Assualt V2
by Hazzamo
Summary: The Master Chief and Cortana find themselfs in a strange world after the Dawn crashes, a world filled with giant killer monsters that want to destroy everything human... Just another day at the office for John-117. Me trying again after first failed attemps. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NEITHER PROPERTY, THEY BELONG TO BUNGIE/343I AND ROOSTERTEETH
1. Chapter 1:Sleeps over

**Hello, this was my first fan fic on the sight but I took it down ages ago due to mistakes, short chapters, inconsistency errors etc etc, you get the picture, so hopefully it goeswood this time**

* * *

UNSC CHARON-CLASS LIGHT FRIGATE FORWARD UNTO DAWN.

DATE: 2554

All was quiet aboard the light frigates wreckage, the only living souls, well soul on the ship was humanities greatest hero, the most decorated human to have ever exist, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-II Commando John-117. He was taking a well deserved rest in cryogenic stasis, whilst his AI and closest friend Cortana did her best to keep him alive.

Cortana was thinking to herself. 'Why hasent the UNSC responded?' For literally the eigtheenth trillion time to herself, but she had nothing else to do than to keep John alive, she was enduring through idleness something that may be only a second long for humas's but feels like a milenium for AIs, and she endured more than a years worth of idleness, if that didn't prove her loyalty to John... What would?

Luckely she didn't need or want the answer to such question. Suddenly, what was left of the Dawns long range sensors picked up some new information. Cortana recived, proccesed and accepted what she had found.

The sensors had picked that they were in an undiscovered star system, to which Cortana called Prometheus and found out that they were to become locked in the orbit of one of three bodies. A small gas giant half the size of Jupiter, a super heated dwarf planet near the star itself and an Earth-sized Garden world with a moon about the same size as Pluto however it was scarily close to its parent planet.

Cortana already made several adjustments and done what she could to get the Wreck that had once been a space ship towards the planet, designated Eden by Cortana.

ONE WEEK LATER

Cortana found it to be time to warn the Master Chief about their situation, so she deactivated the chiefs cryo-pod and allowed him to regain his bearings after being out for almost a year.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" Cortana mocked, The Master Chief ignored her as he checked the clip on his MA5D, seeing all the bullets were still in the Magazine he slammed the clip into the gun and smirked when the screen flashed '32'.

"Why did you wake me, Cortana?" he asked placing the rifle on his back.

"Well Chief, I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" The AI asked, sarcastically, knowing full well which one he wanted first.

"Cortana..."

"Well the Dawn is about to crash land on an unknown planet and that's going to happen in about four hours or so, woke you up so you could put some supply's into a pelican so you can safely get to the surface." The AI explained to her armoured companion. He simply nodded.

"...and the good news?" The chief asked

"That was the good news." she said grimly... Then burst out laughing. "Sorry chief, couldent resist. Err it's an Earth-sized garden world about half an AU from its star, due to its size and stage in life. I've also detected signs of Civilization in some area."

"Okay... Good so far, what else can you tell me?" The Armoured giant in green asked the petit blue hologram.

"Well, it's either A: A colony world belonging to an unknown race. However I disposed of that theory when no ships were detected, or Hawking or Checkov radiation designating Slipspace jumps... I have detected quite a lot of dark energy on the planet though."

"...or B?"

"It's a Pre-Spaceflight, Post-Imdustrial world with significant border issues. Look." she said, bringing up a hologram of the planet, highlighting several areas in dark red.

"These are all MASSIVE population centres, but look nothing more than 200 miles inland, I'm direction us as close to the coastline as I can..." It was as far as Cortana got before John noticed something.

"Cortana have you noticed the land patterns?"

"yes, why?"

"Have you noticed that two parts of the planet looks like Dragons, one Eastern and one Western" The Spartan said pointing to each one.

"Yeah I did notice that, doesn't seem entirely Natural... forerunners?"

"Mabey. Anyway, I've got a pelican to fill with weapons, food and supplies before we both die upon re-entry." John said, implanting Cortana back into his helmet. "Oh, what have you named the planet, I have a feeling you have already done that."

"Eden"

"Wow, very original Cortana." The S-II stated as he reached the armoury.

* * *

Location:Remnant/Vytal/Beacon Academy. (UNSC: Eden)

Time:11:30pm

Ruby Rose just looked up at the stars that night, they were exceedingly beautiful tonight. She was having trouble sleeping again... Not because she accidently caused a small incident that eneed up with the hospitalisation of one of the combat instructors, but since she technically was in a duel with him all her moves were legal and it wasent serious enough for her to get into any real trouble... All combat instructers know the risks of training the students, all she had been given was an essay which had to be due in for next week about:

'Why it's not okay to roundhouse kick teachers in the stomach, then uppercut them, then kick them in the privates.'

Granted she didn't have the same flare as Yang in hand to hand combat... Okay she was more Controlled than Yang in hand to hand combat. Yangs last instructed was bald, well SHE once had a full head of hair, but she accidently cut 1/10th of a strand of yangs hair in a fight. The results weren't pretty.

"Still awake?" a voice came from behind the Scythe-wielder, making her jump. She turned around and saw Yang standing behind her with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Yeah Yang, thanks" she said taking one of the cups. "I've just been thinking..."

"About what? How it's not a good idea to knock a teacher out cold?" Yang asked a smirk on her face.

"Says the girl who Burt off ALL her last instructors hair." Ruby took a sip of the drink... Then spat it out. "YANG! If this drink was any colder, I'd think Weiss made it!" she shrieked causing a 'Hey!' to be heard from the other room.

"Would you say it's ice-cold like weiss or OUT-COLD like the teacher!" Yang punned, only to have a pillow thrown in her face... Again.

Ruby just smirked and continued to look out the window, she was sure she saw something in the distance. "Hey Yang, Look over there. See that?" she said pointing her finger out the window.

"Yeah, it looks like a Shooting star... AND IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" Yang screamed, Weiss and Blake, who were talking in the Kitchen burst through into the main room to see Ruby and Yang sharing in shock out the window.

"What's going on, Yang?...Yang?" Blake asked, it had been a month since she revealed she was a Fuanus to the group and now never wore her bow inside their dorm... She still wasent ready To reveal it to her other friends just yet.

"Sh..sh..shooting St..st..star!" Ruby said pointing, Weiss and Blake just looked out and saw a massive ball of orange and red flame fall out the sky and Pass over the school with a massive 'Whoosh!' then after about twenty seconds. 'Crash!'

Suddenly there was a nock on the door, Blake dived for her bow. After she put it on she nodded and Ruby opened the door, to find Pyrrha and Jaune standing there.

"Did you see that?!" Pyrrha asked, her hair untied and lazily hanging on her neck.

"YES" the girls all said in unison.

"We saw were it landed." Jaune began, he was shaking out of excitement or fear nobody really knew. "It's in the middle of the Emerald Forrest!" however after he said that the entire floor was in complete Chaos, some were screaming about how it was aliens, or the end of the world as we know it. (and I feel fine.)

Then came a calm, reassuring voice over the schools intercom. "All student please remain calm, we will have the situation under control as quickly as we team KIJU make its way to Proffessor Goodwhich's office, Team KIJU to Goddwhich's office, thank you."

"Who's team KIJU?" Ruby asked.

"They're the best team in the School, probably in the whole of Vytal:Undefeated in combat tournaments, Thousands of kills to their name. And the fact they're all fourth year students also helps." Weiss explained.

"Also Rens sister, Umiku is in the group." Pyrrha told them. "And if they got called out then this can't be good."


	2. Chapter 2: Team KIJU

**IM BACK!, don't worry a new chapter of RWBY effect will be out soon **

* * *

It was a dark night as Proffessor Goodwhich and the members of team KIJU were following the wreckage that the shooting star had left behind. They had been walking for nearly an hour and found the Emerald Forrest in a compleate wreck. Fires were burning all over the place, but due to the torrential rain that was going on right now, it was hardly a problem.

Kelly Sabre, the captain of team KIJU was scanning the treeline with her Topaz-orange eyes, just waiting for a Beowolf or an Ursa to jump out at her. Her hands tightend around her weapons. A pair of single handed war axes, they were a jet black In colour and they could both turn into a pair of Sub-machine guns that could dish out, to put it in her own words 'A metric shit-tonne of damage.' Most likely due to the Dust enfused rounds propelling them to speeds of up to 1500 KPH. She had created her weapons when she first applied for Signal Academy, though she has made many upgrades to her weapons; Laser sights, suppressors etc. They still retained the name she had given them. 'The Ebony Lancers.'

Whilst she was scanning the treeline, she noticed something half-buried in the dirt. It had the outwards appearance of a 4X4 and had a big machine gun on the back. The Vehicle was a gun-metal grey and she saw a logo on one side, and Eagle clutching a planet. The wiped off some dirt covering the bottom of the logo and saw several letters. 'UNSC.'

'This must be the symbol of the person that owns this car... I quite Like it, even though it looks a bit like a Boarbatusk.' She thought as she noticed the winch on the front of the car.

"So, cap' what do you think of this car, I hear this model isn't the cheapest out there." Kelly jumped as she wasent expecting for her partner to speak. It belonged to her closest friend, Issac Colt. A Faunus who was a genius tactician, who preferred to use cation and clever tactics than her brothers usual method of bursting in and respraying the Forrest with Beowolf spinal fluid.

Kelly also noticed that his Hyena ears were plastered to the side of his head. There was also a small glint as she saw his weapons, two high-caliber shotgun-revolvers which he named; 'Harbinger and Sovereign' the revolvers were a dark black with a red hue to them, due to the fact he primarily uses red fire dust crystals in his ammo.

"I don't know, Isaac." She said, her accent was the polar opposite of Isaacs, due to her accentsounding southern Texan and his was Welsh. "But I can guess that this truck belonged to somebody who probably went put hunting and never returned. Besides what do you think 'UNSC' stands for anyway?" She asked as the two of the, thought for a minute. "Universal Never-ending Supply of Cookies?" She asked jokingly.

"I thought it stood for: 'Universal Napalm Shooting Cannon.' I mean it fits due to the turret on the back, that thing looks like it can deal some serious damage." Isaac said, pointing at the machine gun.

"That does make a lot more sense than mine Isaac, good boy!" Kelly said as she rubbed Issacs head. He knew her well enough to know she was only teasing him, if her brother had done it he would break his arm, not that they hated each other, it's just that her brother acted slightly hostile when he told him that he fancied his sister. (don't worry there won't be any romantic sub-plots) Kelly looked at Isaac, her Onyx black hair plastered against her head, still covering her bad eye. "Issac?, you okay." she asked, caring for her friends well being.

"Yeah, yeah." he started. "I just think something is watching us." As he said that the two of them looked around, seeing nothing they continued to head along to the crash site.

* * *

"So Umiku, what do you think we're going to find? I'm betting it's something stupidly powerful... Like a gun that shoots smaller guns!" The southern Texan accent of Jacob Sabre said, what he lacked in basic intelligence, he more than made up for in strength. He was carrying his weapon on his back. A two handed Claymore that used blue ice dust crystals to power it. He wasent really an engineering type so it was just a simple sword... That had the ability to snap into two smaller Scimitars. He never really cared much to give his weapon, or weapons any names so he just named them 'Dusk' and 'Dawn.'

He also carried an unbelievabley sharp dirk (a Scottish knife) made of Beowolf bone, it belonged to his and Kelly's father. He always was overly protective of his twin sister. But when they were nine their village was destroyed by several 'Basalisks' which was what he called those massive snake Grimm. The dirk is called 'Grendel.'

"A gun that shoots guns?, for the love of dust you are stupid at times!" Said the ever calm Umiku Ren, the older sibling to Lie Ren. She was just as clam and serious as her younger brother. Her black hair was short and had a blue stripe on one part of her hair. She had her weapons sheathed at her sides, a dark green, single bladed Dao that had a small flamethrower built into the hilt of the sword. She had named them 'The Jade Dragons.'

Her eyes were blue and like her brother, wore no armour -instead she just wore a fire proof garb, similar to Lie Ren's.- she didn't wear armour because the chances of her actually being hit in a fight were about as small as Jacobs brain. Jacob, and his sister wore very strong, but very light armour, light green colouring and very flexible. (Think glas's armour from skyrim) and Issac wore a light, Leather armor set up, with a lot of pouches. (thieves guild armour from skyrim.)

About five minutes later Team KIJU had regrouped with Proffessor Goodwhich and all of their investigations had come out negative, with the exception of Kellys' and Isaacs' who found the Boarbatusk looking 4x4, the group was now at the crater of this Comet, asteroid, explosion thing and were shocked to say the least when they saw what was inside.

It was a ship, a spaceship. Only very much destroyed and never going to be able to fly again. There was something that definitely said, 'Dont mess with me' about this ship. It definitely wasent of this world as Remnant had no space program, although there had been rumours. The strangest thing about this ship is what was written on the side.

'UNSC FOREWARD UNTO DAWN' There was also several marks underneath the name, most likely kills.

Jacob was the first to speak, as they were all still trying to recover from the shock, his voice was trembling. "Uhh guys, if this is an Alien space ship, I have one kinda smart question."

"And what would that be?" Proffesor Goodwhich asked, she had seen many things in her life,but not this.

"Why is the writing on the side in Vytalian?" He asked pointing at the writing.

"Oh dust, he's right!" Isaac stated, just wanting to go inside and look at all the technology and find all the secrets locked away In the ship.

"It's not in Vytalian..." A deep, Baritone voice said coming from behind them. The group all froze again. "Turn around slowly." The voice ordered. They all complied, they all turned and were struck dumb at what they saw.

It was an Alien, wearing unbelievably large and clunky armour. The group couldent see it's face as it was behind a golden visor, anI the group noticed a blocky looking handgun on its thigh and an equally blocky rifle in its hands. It wasent pointing at them though, this alien was pointing it at the ground, in a 'I don't want to hurt you, but if I must then I will.' sort of way. All in all this alien was dangerous.

Proffessor Goodwhich was the first to speak up, being as professional as she could, especially as there was a seven foot tall Monster in body armour standing in front of them. "My name is Glenda Goodwhich..." She said nervously, extending a hand at the same time. "I welcome you to the world, Remnant. Homeworld of Humanity and The Fuanus."

The alien just looked at her for a moment then suddenly put its rifle on its back and took the handshake. "Master Chief Petty Officer, Sierra-117" The alien said in a neutral tone.

'Is this guy a robot?' Jacob whispered to Isaac, trying not to bring to much attention to himself.

"No, I'm not a robot." The Master Chief said as he snapped his head in the direction of Jacob.

"Well Master Chief, my names Kelly Sabre and this is my team..." Kelly began as her teammates began to introduce themselfs.

"Isaac Colt, strategy and technical genius."

"Umiku Ren."

"Are you sure you're not a robot?" Jacob began before he was elbowed by his friends. "Jacob Sabre. And are you an alien?"

"To you I am, yes." The Master Chief replied, abit in a very speculative way.

"What are you?" Kelly asked, curious to what the answer was. None of them were expecting the answer he gave.

"Human."

* * *

**Now befor you say anything about Vytalian, the fact that Britain doesn't exist in rwby, makes it kind of impossible for English to be the main language, so I named it Vytalian. Now the accents of team KIJU are just accents, they have never been to any of the locations on earth/colonies.**

**Anyway HAZZAMO out**


	3. Chapter 3:Humanities remnant

**WOO! I'm back and I have some news, I'm from Scotland! What, I never said it was relevant, or important or new.**

* * *

KIJU POV

The group was struck dumb, this gargantuan giant of a being that arrived in a spaceship was a human, it was impossible.

"You're... Human?" Kelly stammared, not knowing how to take In the information. "That's Impossible, Humans are only on Remnant!"

"Tell me Miss Sabre." A voice from the giant said, this one was more calming and less threatening than before. "How many planets have the people of this world colonised?"

"None." Kelly deadpanned, knowing that this voice, where ever it was coming from was going to make a point.

The Chief then pulled something out of his armour. The armour, despite how advanced it was looked beaten and damaged, built for one thing...war. What this Master Chief held in his hand was a Black data chip with a blue/violet crystal in the center of it.

Suddenly a hologram of a young woman appeared, the hologram looked like it was wearing a lab coat of some description, and was very beautiful. Jacob was confused whilst everyone else knew that this was the source of the voice.

"Well, where we're from humanity had colonised upto 800 planets. Oh where are my manners. I am the Chiefs personal AI you may call me Cortana." The hologram said.

Team KIJU was dumbstruck a second time, except Isaac who was metaphorically pissing himself with glee over seeing a real AI.

"An AI, Oh god today's my lucky day..." He began to ramble on excitedly.

"Is he always like this?" Cortana asked.

"Only when he sees something he likes, such as a Jet bike, or a laptop or an AI with a Human from another world." Kelly joked, earning several chuckle from her teammates.

Goodwitch was suspisious. 'That Cortana sounds exactly like Miss Roses' late mother. How strange.' The Proffessor thought to herself, when suddenly the Chief put Cortana back into his...head! And then snapped into a defensive pose.

* * *

Master Chief POV

"Okay Chief, what ever your motion tracker picked up is big, and coming towards us... Fast." Cortana said to the chief through his Internal speakers. John motioned his hand for the group to stay back and pulled the pistol off his leg, except it wasent a pistol it was a sticky detonator, he primed it and waited.

"DEATHSTALKER!" The duo heard someone shout and suddenly, the trees were torn out of the ground by a gaint...

"Seriously!, a Big Scorpian?" Cortana whined the Chief, though he did understand her annoyance. After spending years fighting something as bad as the covenant, a big bug was nothing but childsplay. He lowered his stance, brought the launcher up and fired.

The sticky grenade fired by the pistol silently spead through the air, before embedding itself inside the Deathstalkers mouth. Then it exploded, it's head was blasted to smithereens and was killed instantly.

John turned around to see team KIJU to have their jaws on the floor.

Umiku just weakly raised a hand. "You... just...Killed...a...Deathstalker...in...one...shot!"

The Master Chief nodded. "Why how dangerous are they?"

"One of the Most Dangerous creatures on the planet!" Jacob explained.

"I've fought worse." John simply said.

"WHAT'S WORSE THAN A GRIMM!?" Kelly shrieked, still astounded by what she had just witnessed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really."

John turned his back to them. "It's not safe here, follow me I have a dropship waiting." without asking questions the five all followed the armoured bohemouth and found a large Grey Dropship, with another one of those 4x4s attached to the back of it, they also noticed a rather large Chain Gun, mounted under the cockpit dose about a dozen missle launchers on either side.

"Before you ask, the dropships called a Pelican and the jeep is called a Warthog." Cortana Stated to the group before they could ask. "Now it will help us greatly if you get on." The AI demanded. Due to the noise of the ship crashing, the Deathstalkers roar and the explosion of the grenade there was a lot of Grimm approaching the area, including several Basalisks. (The snake ones, I don't know what they're called.) Team KIJU and Prof. Goodwitch did not need to be told twice.

They followed the master chief inside and discovered how cramped it was, mainly due to the large amounts of crates and Pods inside, one was open. The Master Chief had ran into the cockpit and was preparing take off, he closed the rear door just as a Nevermores feather slammed into the ground.

"I'd strap in if I were you!" The AI shouted to the Beacon students.

"How do we do that?" asked Jacob, confused actually he was most confused out of the lot.

"Easy, sit down on the seats and the bar will lower." Kelly stated, just before the AI could reply.

"Oh."

"Anyware in particular to go, Proffessor?" Asked the Spartan from the pilots chair.

"Yes, Beacon Academy, it's just near those..." That was as far as she got before the Jolly Green Giant had noticed the Castle-like building several kilometres away.

They were about five minutes from Beacons landing area before Kelly mustered up the courage to specifically ask what was in the crates, though she had an idea.

"Hey, ugh Chief?" The leader asked.

"Yes."

"What's in those crates?, I know that they're weapons, but what kind of weapons? Are they lasers?, Are they melee weapons?"

"Is there a gun that shoots smaller guns!?" Jacob blurted out, earning a look from his teammates, the AI and The Master Chief, who had just left the cockpit.

"Mister Sabre, do you have any idea how impracticle such an idea is?, you will be supplying your enemies with weapons!" Cortana stated, slightly annoyed at the idiocity of the question.

The Chief walked up to the open crate and reached inside, he pulled out a sniper rifle that was at LEAST three and a half feet long. He removed the magazine from the gun and emptied the chamber. He handed the now safe rifle to Kelly who now held it in her hands, slightly awkwardly due to the flight harness, but she now realised just how heavy the gun was.

"Holy Hell!" Kelly exclaimed. "This is an Anti-Armour rifle, right?"

"Partially, due to the enemies we fought, it was also the UNSCs primary sniper rifle of one has been modified so that It now fires a .60 Cal high explosive or Incidiery Full Metal Jacket round at the best part of 3000 ft/s." The AI stated. Just as Isaac and Jacob let off a whistle in appreciation.

Suddenly the radio squawked into life.

"Unidentified airship, you are entering Beacon Academy airspace, State your intentions or hostile force will be authorised."

The Master Chief just looked at Proffessor Goodwitch, she knew what he was asking and nodded. She got out of her chair-with the help of Cortana as the brace was still down-and followed John into the Cockpit.

"Hey, Umiku!" Kelly asked, catching her friends attention.

"Yes, what is it?" The swords woman asked, in her usual calm deminor.

"What's the name of that girl that your brother is good friends with?"

"Nora, why?" Umiku was slightly confused by the question

"No, the red girl."

"Pyhrra Nikkos?"

"No, the red girl, not the one with red hair. The one who wears the cape all the time." Kelly said, trying her best to remember the name of the first year student.

"Ruby?" Umiku asked, seeing that there was no alternatives.

"Yeah, that's the one. She has that sniper rifle/Scythe weapon, I forgot what it's called." Kelly said, seeing Umiku, Isaac and Jacob look at her, slightly confused.

"What's your point?" the hyena Fuanus asked.

"Well, from what I know, this Ruby girl has a love of weapons, and her skills got her into Beacon two years befor she should be allowed. Imagin what her reaction is going to be when she sees all this?" KIJUs Texan-accented leader asked, everyone's eyes shot open. "It's going to be a long day I'll say that."

As soon as Kelly said that the Pelican started to descend onto one of Beacons airpads, they looked out the rear window to find Proffessor Ozpin with another fourth year team behind him.

"Great, he's brought team JAGR with him!" Isaac said sarcastically, throwing his hands into the air.

When the cockpit doors opened again they saw the Chief and Prof. Goodwitch come out. The Master Chief said only one thing. "Well then, time to face the music."

* * *

LOCATION:UNKNOWN

DATE:2554

The ship silently crept through the never-ending void of space. She had been going non stop for decades and was deteriorating, slowly but surely. Suddenly, the Ships AI-for the first time in 23 years activated herself fully.

She brought up the ships details and to her surprise, found out that all of the major systems were in working order.

Engines:Green, Weapons:Green, Slipspace drive:Red, Cryo-pods:Orange/Red.

She had a choice, risk the crews life and keep them in Cryogenic suspension or wake them and have them do nothing for the best part of six months, five at a stretch.

She made her decision and her hand hovered over the 'ACTIVATE' button on her holo screen, in that six months they could bring the ship back into full operational and combat readiness.

She pressed the button. "Captain, wake up!, something has happened."


	4. Chapter 4:Pacific Grimm

**SORRY FOR THE BREAK, I'VE JUST NOT HAD ANY ENTHUSIASM OR HAD THE DEDICATION TO PUT ANYTHING UP RECENTLY, ANYWAY**

* * *

Team RWBY POV

the girls-along with half of the school-were looking out of their dorm room windows, somebody in second year shouted that there was an unknown dropship coming from an area near the shooting star/meteor/asteroids crash sight.

Ozpin had assembled team JAGR the second best team in the school, and the most unlikeable. Cardins older brother, Joffery Winchester was its leader and if you though Cardin was bad, picture a Beowolf with a machine gun, whilst in a Beserker mode similar to Yangs then times it by 5. A key idea to how bad he is, but unlike his younger brother, Joffrey at least knows he acts like an asshole most of the time as opposed to Cardin, who thinks he's the apex of masculinity.-he was actually heard saying that to his teammates, Nora overheard and told everybody.

Ruby had taken the scope off the rose and was looking in on what was going on at the helipads, Yang and Weiss scowled as Blake could see for miles due to her Faunus heritage and Ruby was more or less sniping them.

"What are they doing?" asked Yang, she was clearly annoyed as she wasent getting any beauty sleep.

"Okay, a dropship of sorts has just landed at the Helipads." Blake said. "But where is KIJU and Goodwitch?" Blake asked sceptically.

"Well I'm going to sleep, wake me up if anything interesting happens." Weiss stated, yawning at the same time, she left the room and went into the bathroom.

"How much do you wanna bet she is putting makeup on in there?" The blonde brawler joked.

"20 lien." Ruby said.

"I'm not putting makeup on!" came a muffled voice from inside the bathroom.

"Ha!" Yang shouted. "Pay up sis."

Ruby moaned as she fished a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to her sister.

"Err... Rubes, this is a five." Yang said, showing her sister the note.

"I KNOW, I don't have any money!" Ruby retorted.

"Dad gave you two hundred last week, what happened to it?" Yang was becoming slightly annoyed, mainly because Ruby's spending habits were mainly on weapon upgrades.

"Err..." Ruby stammered. "I spent them on Team Citadel 2."

"A VIDEO GAME!" Yang screamed.

"On the plus side, my sniper now has a lot of hats." Ruby said, trying to make yang see the bright side, or at least Rubys version of a bright side. Suddenly Blake spoke up.

"Guys,something's going on down there, I see the team... there's Goodwitch." suddenly her eyes bulged "OH MY GOD!"

The sisters dashed to Blakes side, ruby looking through her rifles scope. "What is it?" Yang asked.

"There is a giant down there, next to Ozpin and the teams, OH MY GOD, IS THAT A SNIPER RIFLE!" Ruby shrieked, causing Blake to clutch her ears.

"Remember what I said about screaming in such a high pitch?, Ruby." The raven-haired faunus said, glaring daggers into her teammate.

Ruby just looked at Blake. "Yeah, anyway I wander what is going to happen to us now?..."

* * *

Master Chief POV

The Master Chief had just landed the Pelican on one of the Helipads just outside beacon academy, he had been told by the group that it was an academy designed to train warriors and that everything on this planet pretty much relied on a substance called 'dust', pretty much a polar opposite to oil in earths 20th and 21st centuries.

Its main difference being that no major world power is declaring wars on weaker states over the substance and the substance does little to no damage to anything but the monsters it's used on, it was expensive, but that was due to it's ability to manipulate the elements-primarily ice and fire.

Team KIJU and Proffessor Goodwitch had already left the pelican, with the sniper rifle in his hands, an MA5D on his back and a sticky detonator on his hip he walked outside.

He was met by four people aiming or pointing a variety of different weapons at him: a lever-action shotgun, a sword, a machine gun and a bow and arrow.

The one holding the shotgun, obviously the leader of this group stepped forward and spat a sentence out at the chief. "Drop your weapon, Now." his voice was annoyingly full of itself, like he took pleasure in others misery.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The Chief Threatened, he never intended on hurting the person, but intimidation can go a very long way if used correctly. SPARTANs had mastered it. "Trust me kid, the last person who tried to take my weapons away from me ended up getting beaten to death with their own skull."

"That dosent seem physically possible!" This team, team JAGRs leaders voice went slightly high pitched at that comment. The Chief noticed Kelly and her team trying to hold back laughs.

"Thats what he kept shouting." John said nonchalantly.

He saw a teacher, this one with grey hair and glasses walked up to the Master Chief. The man looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Greetings, my name is Proffesor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, and you are...?"

* * *

Team KIJU POV

The team -except for Umiku- was on the verge of bursting out laughing, they just saw the Chief make the 'Supirior' team JAGR wet themselfs, only by talking.

"Do you really think hes done such a thing?" Jacob asked, his face turning slightly green at the thought, he clutched onto his scimitars in case the Master Chief was just toying with them, similar to a cat with a mouse.

"Logically speaking." Umiku said. "If he wanted to kill us he would of, I would guess that he could take out half of Vale before he stopped... And even then to reload!" The team though for a minute as they realised what Umiku had just said. "I think that, if what he says is true -that he is a human.- that must mean that Humans and Fuanus originally never existed on this planet."

"What makes you think that?" Issac said, as Kelly was chuckling at the look on Joffreys face.

'That inbread SOB is going to have his shit kicked in!' she thought.

"Think about it!' The swordswoman said. "He is human, that arrived in a spaceship-badly damaged-but a space ship. He has never heard of this world and says that Remnant is not the human home world. Now his ship must be capable of FTL as the nearest star to us -Axios - is over five light years away! His armour is dozens of times more advanced than anything we have same goes for weapons and vehicles..."

"...All that together and we are just what are history is, Remanats of a bygone age." Kelly finished. "But of course, if that's true, then WHY are we just remnants of a bygone age?"

* * *

**SO, GIVE IT A GUESS WHO I BASED CARDINS BROTHER ON. CARDINS AMD ARSEHOLE, SO HIS BROTHER IS AN EVEN BIGGER ONE. ALSO I WILL HAVE THE CHIEF MEET TEAM RWBY NEXT CHAPTER, AS HE WILL TEACHING SOME TECHNIQUES**


	5. Chapter 5:Revelations

**HEY GUYS, CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOUR AND TAKE A LOOK AT, RWBY: the Grimm reaper. My second Mass effect/RWBY X-over. In other words, I've slightly changed the Halo lore so this story can make sense in the long run.**

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes since the Chief had entered Prof. Ozpins office, Team KIJU and Prof. Goodwitch was with him. The Office was large, red carpets, paintings on every wall, book shells and a fire place just behind his desk. Cortana was giving the short version of both his and humanities history.

"...In the Earth year of 2310, humanity was finally able to claim the stars, two scientists, Shaw and Fujikawa had made the greatest discovery in human history. " Cortana said, brining up a hologram of said invention.

"Let me take a guess of what it was." Isaac said, capturing everyone's attention. Cortana gave him an nod as if to say 'go on.' "Was it faster-than-light travel?" Jacob started laughing at that, everyone except the chief and Cortana looked at him slightly annoyed.

"What? Everybody knows it's impossible to go Faster-Than-Light, it's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Jacob, that's clearly not the case, if so how did they get this far?" The hyena Faunus said as he looked at the AI. "Tell him he's wrong."

"Actually, he's right, FTL travel-in real space at least- is theoretically impossible." Everybody was now completely confused. "Allow me to explain: light has no mass, and something needs to have negative mass for it to travel faster than light. However, we used slipspace as our FTL form, basically it creates miniature wormholes transporting us into a pocket dimension, where the laws of physics simply don't exist!" As Cortana stopped speaking, she realised that only Isaac, Ozpin and Goodwitch had any idea what she was saying. Those three just had their eyes wide open in shock, the others were even more confused. Jacobs brain was probably melting.

"Think of it like this, Guys." Isaac said, as he pulled out a sheet of paper and drew two dots on either side. "we are at this dot, and we need to get to this dot. It will take us forever, but with this FTL..." He explained as he folded the paper in half. "It is basically taking a shortcut in space! If I'm right." Cortana simply smiled and nodded. This time Kelly and Umiku understood, Jacob was still confused.

"It's basically space magic." Isaac told the idiot of the team, unsurprisingly Jacob suddenly understood.

"So I take it your military and population problems were sorted, well for time at least." Goodwitch stated, getting more intrigued by this story.

"Yes, we built an empire starting from our home-world and ended up with eight hundred planets under our belt, Humanity was in the middle of a golden age... But that's when the problems hit." The Master Chief said as Cortana brought up a map of the Galaxy and highlighted Human controlled space in red, earning a whistle from team KIJU.

"What were the problems?" Someone asked.

"Well, it's the same with any empire, eventually the people farthest away want to become independent, let's just say there was a lot of insurrections." Cortana generalised. "We couldn't allow that to happen."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because we needed the resources from the colonies and if we just gave them the planets, it would make the UNSC look weak and we'd have a full scale civil war. And we had our secret weapon... Cortana stated, she noticed Jacob about to ask something. "...And before you asked, Jacob, it was not a gun that shoots smaller guns, or a massive nuclear bomb. It was the Spartans."

Cortana and the Master Chief filled them in on the basics of the spartan programme, The S-I super soldiers and their missions and the S-IIs. Both John and Cortana silently agreed not to say anything about his age or the kidnappings that took place, they simply said 'they began training at a young age.'

The Duo had told them about the war and how the creatures of Grimm were virtually nothing compared to the covenants forces, most specifically Elites, Brutes and Hunters. Kelly and Isaac had a smile on their faces as they saw something that Finally looked like a challenge to fight, that smile soon disappeared when they were told they ranged from eight to twelve feet tall, were just as intelligent as humans, physically superior, had shields, and shot back.

"We were outgunned, outnumbered, outclassed. They dominated space and in ground combat, unless a Spartan was nearby we never faired much better." Cortana stated. "However, The Spartans dealt so much damage to covenant forces, they were highly respected by the Elites and were dubbed 'demons' by the covenant."

The Duo then talked about Halo, they never mentioned the flood, but still told them that they were super weapons, with a massive emphasis on super.

"So, what was so significant about Halo?" Ozpin asked, they had answered the majority of their questions truthfully, but he could sense that they were holding back information... He knew it was probably bad.

Cortana smirked as she brought up a hologram of The Pillar of Autumn. "This is a Halcyon-Class light cruiser, it is 1.1km long, her name is 'The Pillar of Autumn."

"...I'm sorry, I don't doubt your technology Cortana, but 1.1Km is a light cruiser?! I really don't want to see what you call a Dreadnought..." Isaac almost screamed, he was shocked that something so large, could be considered so small, then again this UNSCs tech was light-years ahead of Remnants... Except for handheld weaponry in some cases.

"Well, our enemies had ships that were up to 28Km long!"Cortana smirked Everyone's jaws dropped. "They weren't even dreadnoughts! She continued. "Their capital was a space station capable of FTL that was 318Km in diameter!" Jacob fainted.

"As I was saying" Cortana said as she scaled down the autumns hologram. "one millimetre is equal to one kilometre on this scale... Okay?" She said as everybody nodded.

"This is the Autumn." A tiny 1mm speck appeared in front of them. "This is a super carrier." Another speck, this one just under 3cm appeared. "High charity..." This time a mushroom shaped space station appeared, it was 32cm in diameter. "...And comparative to them... Halo" everybody gasped, eyes bulging out of their heads, jaws on the floor. Isaac was trying to speak, but all he made were small noises. The hologram was 10 meters in diameter! "Yes the Halo ring was 10,000 kilometres In diameter, made by a hyper-advanced race known as the Forerunners, and there are 7...well 6 of them left in the galaxy."

"What are they?, and why is there only six of them left?" Goodwitch asked, struggling to form words due to the shock.

"Halo isn't a space station, it's a weapon, the ultimate super weapon. Mutually Assured Destruction, a perfect acronym if ever there was one, the set out a pulse of energy that wipes out all organic life... In a 25,000 LIGHT-YEAR radius and there were seven of the in strategic points across the galaxy." They all went white at that.

"Who would build such a weapon?!" Umiku half asked half screamed, she heard Kelly mutter 'Ruby and Nora' but ignored her. "And better yet why?"

"Because the Forerunners were at war, with an enemy that is too disgusting to describe to you! The entire Galaxy was at risk of being consumed by the parasite! And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you what it is. But I will say this: the only way to kill it, is to starve it." Team KIJU were shocked at Cortanas sudden outburst, but in the mean time, the Master Chief was showing Ozpin and Goodwitch what the AI was talking about. The duo went slightly paler, but nodded in agreement that the team, the students and even everybody else.

However it ended on a lighter note when the Chief and Cortana later explained that Humanity had won, if only just, Earths Biosphere in Africa anyway was destroyed and hundreds of billions dead.

"There is one thing I would like to say, though." Cortana began. "I do believe that remnant is a Forerunner Shield World, if not a Forerunner colony due to humans being on the planet."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Isaac, he was both intrigued and curious.

"Well, from orbit we took scans of the planet and the land masses are not entirely natural, specifically those two land masses." The AI said as she brought up a hologram of the planet and highlighted the two areas that looked like dragons. "Also the fact that all your blades are Forerunner alloys." Suddenly the team looked at their blades, guns etc. "And finally the Faunus." Cortana looked at Isaac. "I would hazard a guess and say that the forerunners may have experimented on Humans when we were still in caves, trying to make them superior, true heirs to their empire, but ran out of time and left it to humans."

Isaac now had a smirk on his face, being called 'superior' cheered him up immensely, but he did not let it go to his head. Jacob looked slightly more confused.

"How?' He asked.

"Think about it, they have superior reflexes, strength, night vision and you can communicate with other Faunus without talking?, right?" The Chief asked, noticing what Cortana was getting at. Isaac nodded.

Cortana started speaking again, this time getting excited. "All Spartans have been augmented and now have all of those traits, and the monitors and Forerunner AI that we have encountered mainly respond to Spartans and primarily called them 'Reclaimer.'"

"Where are you going with this, Cortana?" Glenda asked, however noticing her excitement it had to be some form of good news.

"Only certain humans have been able to access Forerunner Tech without AIs, and those humans were all Spartans. You, Johnston and Professor Anders who had certain feline traits..." Cortana just looked at Isaac, smiling profusely. "Isaac, if my theory is correct, then the Forerunners never chose Humanity to be their successor, they simply thought that Spartans were their heirs due to their Augmentations."

Everyone was shocked, including John, especially John.

"The Forerunners never chose the Humans, instead the took them and made them superior, however due to their time running out , they never finished the project, leaving a significantly higher percentage of a Humans on the planet." The AI said, beaming.

"Isaac, the Reclaimers ARE the Fuanus!"

* * *

Hows that for a plot twist?, huh, huh!, please take a look at my other stories, especially my newest one, RWBY: The Grimm Reaper.

Hazzamo out


	6. Hiatus

**DUE TO THE FACT I HAVE MY FITH YEAR FINAL EXAMS OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS, ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS FOR AT LEAST TWO MONTHS...**

** SORRY FOR ANY... PROBLEMS... I FORGOT WHAT THE WORD IS, IN THE FUTURE.**

**ANYWAY WISH ME LUCK!**

**Hazzamo out!**


End file.
